Use of a computer mouse, as well as other computer accessory items, e.g., palm pilot, miniature video camera, cellular telephone, etc., requires constant hand and arm movement when using these items while operating a computer keyboard. Constant and continual movement of the user's hand to move the mouse or to access other accessory items can be tiring and stressful to the user. In response to these problems, a number of devices have been devised to mitigate the constant hand and arm movement while operating a computer. However, with many of these devices, control of the mouse or access to other accessory items while operating the computer is often compromised.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an accessory shelf support mechanism that enables the user to easily attach an accessory shelf to either the left or right side of a work surface, such as a keyboard support tray.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an accessory shelf support mechanism for an accessory item that provides comfort during continued use, but without lessened control or access to the item.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an accessory shelf support mechanism that permits an accessory item to be positioned alongside and/or above the work surface when the entire work surface must be accessible. In this position, the accessory item can be at least substantially at the same level as the work surface, thus facilitating the ease with which the user can move his or her hands from the work surface to the accessory item and vice versa.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an accessory shelf support mechanism that permits the shelf to be swiveled into a position above the work surface. This type of positioning may provide a shortened distance between the work surface and the accessory item, thus rendering the item more accessible to the user.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type from the following discussion and drawings.